Integration Exercises with MRT
East West Line EW1 Pasir Ris *403: Extended to Pasir Ris Int via Pasir Ris Dr 1, Pasir Ris Central and Pasir Ris Dr 3. EW3 Simei *9: Amended via Bedok Rd, Upp Changi Rd, Simei Ave and Simei St 3, skipping Upp Changi Rd East and Simei Rd, to reduce duplication with service 12. EW4 Tanah Merah *14: Amended via New Upp Changi Rd, Bedok North Rd, Bedok North Ave 3 and Bedok North St 1 to Bedok Interchange, skipping Upp Changi Rd, Simei Rd, Upp Changi Rd East, Upp Changi Rd North, Loyang Way, Loyang Ave and Changi Village Rd (to Changi Village Ter), to reduce duplication with service 2. *48: Amended from Upper East Coast, via Bedok South Ave 3, New Upp Changi Rd, Bedok Rd, Upp Changi Rd and Bedok North Ave 4, to provide connectivity for Tanah Merah MRT Station. EW5 Bedok *40: Amended via Siglap Rd and East Coast Rd, skipping Telok Kurau Rd and Changi Rd/Sims Ave East, to reduce duplication with service 33 and 155. EW8 Paya Lebar *76: Amended via Paya Lebar Rd, Tanjong Katong Rd and Amber Rd, skipping Ubi Ave 2, Eunos Link, Jln Eunos and Still Rd. *155: Amended via Geylang East Central and Paya Lebar Rd, skipping Aljunied Rd and Sims Ave/Geylang Rd. EW18 Redhill *32: Amended via Tiong Bahru Rd and Lower Delta Rd, skipping Alexandra Rd. EW21 Buona Vista *202: Amended via North Buona Vista Rd, Dover Rd and Dover Ave, skipping Commonwealth Ave West. EW26 Lakeside *157: Amended via Jurong East Ave 1, Jurong West Ave 1 and Corporation Rd, skipping Jurong Town Hall Rd and Jln Ahmad Ibrahim. *199: Amended via Yung Ho Rd, Yuan Ching Rd and Boon Lay Way, skipping Corporation Rd. EW28 Pioneer *241: New bus service from Boon Lay Int, via Jurong West St 63, Pioneer Rd North, Jurong West St 91 and Jurong West St 92, looping at Jurong West Street 92, to provide residents' connectivity to Pioneer MRT Station. *242: Amended via Jurong West St 71 and Jurong West Ave 4. EW29 Joo Koon *99: Extended to Joo Koon via Jurong West St 93, Upper Jurong Rd, Benoi Rd towards Joo Koon Int, skipping Jurong West St 92 (deleted sector is replaced by 241). North South Line NS2 Bukit Batok *185: Amended via Bukit Batok East Ave 2, skipping Bukit Batok East Ave 3 and Bukit Batok East Ave 6. NS16 Ang Mo Kio *159: Amended via Lor Chuan and Ang Mo Kio Ave 1, skipping CTE. NS17 Bishan *13: Amended via Bishan St 22 and Marymount Rd, skipping Bishan Rd and Ang Mo Kio Ave 1. NS24 Dhoby Ghaut *139: Amended via River Valley Rd, Delta Rd and Alexandra Rd, skipping Clemenceau Ave, Havelock Rd, Ganges Ave, Lower Delta Rd and Tiong Bahru Rd. North East Line NE1 HarbourFront *123M: Extended from Bukit Purmei via Lower Delta Rd and Telok Blangah Rd to HarbourFront Int. NE3 Outram Park *174: Amended via Havelock Rd/Upp Cross St, Chin Swee Rd and Outram Rd NE5 Clarke Quay *174: Amended via Havelock Rd/Upp Cross St, Chin Swee Rd and Outram Rd NE8 Farrer Park *21, 125: Amended via Bendemeer Rd, Jln Besar, Kitchener Rd and Serangoon Rd, skipping Lavender St. NE9 Boon Keng *130, 139: Amended via Serangoon Rd, Boon Keng Rd and Bendemeer Rd, skipping Lavender St. NE12 Serangoon *22, 53, 70: Amended via Serangoon Central, skipping Boundary Rd. NE13 Kovan *81: Amended via Hougang Ave 3 and Upp Serangoon Rd, skipping Tampines Rd. NE14 Hougang *72: Amended via Hougang Central, skipping Hougang Ave 4. NE17 Punggol *82: Amended via Punggol Field, Punggol Pl and Punggol Central. Circle Line CC16 Marymount *410: Amended via Marymount Rd, Shunfu Rd and Sin Ming Ave, skipping Marymount Lane and Upp Thomson Rd. CC17 Caldecott *235: Extended to Caldecott MRT Station via Lor 3 Toa Payoh, Lor 2 Toa Payoh and Lor 1 Toa Payoh. CC22 Buona Vista *14: Amended via Commonwealth Ave West and North Buona Vista Rd, skipping Dover Rd and Dover Ave. CC28 Telok Blangah *124: Extended to HarbourFront Int via Telok Blangah Heights, Telok Blangah St 31, Telok Blangah Dr, Henderson Rd and Telok Blangah Rd, skipping Telok Blangah St 32 and Henderson Rd. CC29 HarbourFront *124: Extended to HarbourFront Int via Telok Blangah Heights, Telok Blangah St 31, Telok Blangah Dr, Henderson Rd and Telok Blangah Rd, skipping Telok Blangah St 32 and Henderson Rd. Downtown Line DT1 Bukit Panjang *983: Extended to Bukit Panjang, via Choa Chu Kang Ave 6/1/7, CCK Grove, CCK Way, CCK Rd, Upp Bt Timah Rd, Petir Rd and Jelebu Rd. DT5 Beauty World *66: Amended via Bukit Batok West Ave 8, Bukit Batok West Ave 6 and Bukit Batok East Ave 6, skipping Bukit Batok West Ave 3, Bukit Batok Central and Bukit Batok East Ave 3. *173: Amended via Upp Bukit Timah Rd, skipping Jln Anak Bukit. DT33 Godric's Hollow *18: Amended via Tampines Avenue 7, Tampines Street 34, Tampines Street 33 and Tampines Street 32, skipping Tampines Avenue 2. *293: Amended via Tampines Street 42, Tampines Avenue 7, Tampines Street 45 and Tampines Avenue 9, skipping Tampines Street 43. DT34 Somapah *5: Amended via Flora Dr and Mariam Way, skipping Upp Changi Rd North. DT35 Expo *20: Amended via Somapah Road and Changi South Avenue 1, skipping one bus stop at Yusen Logistics. *118: Amended via Changi South Avenue 1, skipping Changi South Avenue 2.